Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{-5r - 6}{8r} \div 9$
Answer: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $t = \dfrac{-5r - 6}{8r} \times \dfrac{1}{9}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $t = \dfrac{(-5r - 6) \times 1} {(8r) \times 9}$ $t = \dfrac{-5r - 6}{72r}$